


Spur deiner Schritte

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Caine begegnet einer Frau, die er nie zuvor gesehen hat – und die ihm doch seltsam vertraut erscheint...





	Spur deiner Schritte

Titel: Spur deiner Schritte  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2004)  
Fandom: Kung Fu – Im Zeichen des Drachen (TLC)  
Reference: Episode “Caine und die Chinesin” (The Tide) aus der Originalserie, Kung Fu – Rückkehr der Legende (Pilotfilm)  
Charaktere: Kwai Chang Caine, Peter Caine, OFC  
Pairing: Caine/f  
Codes: AU, ab 16, het  
Beta: T’Len  
Worte: 3187

Summe: Caine begegnet einer Frau, die er nie zuvor gesehen hat – und die ihm doch seltsam vertraut erscheint... 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Rechte zu verletzen. 

 

Alle mit >> << gekennzeichneten Textstellen sind Zitate aus dem traumhaften Roman „Alles Liebe vom Tod“ (From Doon with dead) geschrieben von Ruth Rendell. 

 

>>Träge ist der Strom meiner Jahre dahingeflossen, gemächlich einem Meer des Friedens entgegen. Oh, wie habe ich mich einst nach dem wilden Strom des Lebens gesehnt. Und dann habe ich dich gestern Abend wiedergesehen. Nicht, wie so oft, in meinen Träumen, nein, wirklich und wahrhaftig in Fleisch und Blut. Ich bin dir gefolgt und suchte die Lilien, die der Spur deiner Schritte entsprießen mussten... <<

 

„Hey, Paps.“ Peter duckte sich blitzschnell und Caines Ohrfeige ging in die leere Luft. Grinsend sah er auf – keinen Moment nahm er an, sein Vater habe nicht absichtlich daneben getroffen... Er fragte sich flüchtig, wann er dieses kindische Verhalten endlich ablegen würde, den Drang ihn zu reizen überwand. Obwohl es ganz gut war, wenn er von Zeit zu Zeit sah, dass auch sein Vater ein so menschliches Gefühl wie Zorn zeigte. Auf die Dauer war es schwer, mit einem selbstbeherrschten Heiligen zu leben. 

Caine schüttelte den Kopf, legte aber seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter. „Habe ich dich nicht schon hundertmal gebeten, mich nie wieder so zu nennen.“

„Ich versuch’s mir zu merken.“ Peter schob seine Sonnenbrille hoch und blickte Caine an. Der liebevolle Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters strafte wie so oft seinen strengen Ton Lügen. „Ich glaube, ich werde langsam zu schnell für di...“ Er hatte das letzte Wort noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als er sich auf dem Hosenboden wiederfand. Caine hatte ihm die Beine weggezogen. 

„Ach ja?“, meinte sein Vater gedehnt und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Ist das so?“

Peter warf dem Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. 

Und Caine stand einfach nur entspannt da, die locker an den Seiten, die Handflächen nach außen gekehrt und genoss das warme Gefühl, mit dem ihm das Lachen seines Sohnes erfüllte. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und zog Peter auf die Beine. „Was führt dich zu mir?“

Peter räusperte sich, um seine Stimme wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. „Morgen stellt eine chinesische Schriftstellerin im Hyatt’s ein Buch mit den Gedichten ihres Großvaters vor, vielleicht sind sie auch von ihrem Großvater - auf jede Fall sind sie ziemlich alt, mehr als hundert Jahre. Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass ein paar Chaoten die Vorlesung stören wollen und wir wurden um Schutz für die Veranstaltung gebeten. Ich habe mich einteilen lassen und ich dachte... na ja, ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht auch dafür interessieren? Für die Gedichte, nicht die Krawalle.“

„Das war sehr... gedankenvoll von dir.“

Peter grinste schief. „Wir könnten nebenbei ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen.“

Caine neigte den Kopf. „Es ist mir eine Ehre.“

„Oh Pa...Dad!“ Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Du änderst dich wohl nie.“

„Sollte ich das denn?“ Caine blickte ihn halb amüsiert, halb erstaunt an. 

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Peter nahm vorsichtig das Gesicht des Älteren zwischen beide Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Niemals.“ Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. „Ich hole dich dann morgen Mittag ab, die Lesung beginnt um halb zwei.“

 

* * *

 

„Oh. Entschuldigung. Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Verzeihung. Tut mir leid.“ Atemlos und mit einem rutschenden Stapel loser Blätter in der Hand, drängte sich eine Frau durch die erwartungsvolle Menge. Sie schob ihre Brille zurecht und sah sich etwas hilflos um. 

Peter trat auf sie zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte er. 

Offenbar hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, denn sie schrak zusammen, als er sie ansprach – und ließ ihre Unterlagen fallen. Sie drehte sich um und brachte es doch tatsächlich fertig, sich dabei selbst die Brille von der Nase zu stoßen. 

Hilfsbereit ging Peter in die Hocke und begann, mit ihr zusammen die Seiten aufzusammeln. „Sie sollten wirklich nicht so viele Blätter einfach so lose herumtragen“, meinte er, während er ihr die Brille reichte. Dunkle, intelligente – aber merkwürdig distanziert, ja fast kalt blickende Augen – begegneten seinem Blick, dann verschwanden sie wieder hinter den leicht getönten Brillengläsern. 

„Ja, das sagt mein Verleger auch immer“, erwiderte die Frau mit einem Schulterzucken. Ihre Stimme deutete an, dass sie in England aufgewachsen war. „Aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht angewöhnen, mit einem Aktenkoffer herumzulaufen.“

„Dann sollten Sie sich einen Träger leisten“, scherzte Peter und reichte ihr die aufgelesenen Blätter. „Sagten Sie: Verleger. Miss...?“

„Ja.“ Der Tonfall der Frau änderte sich leicht, wurde noch eine Spur trockener. „Harumi und ich komme gerade zu spät zu meiner eigenen Vorlesung.“ 

„Keine Sorge – sie können ohne Sie ohnehin nicht anfangen.“ Er reichte ihr die Hand. „Ich bin hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie niemand dabei stört. Peter Caine vom 101sten Revier.“

Sie übersah seine Hand und blickte ihn starr an. „Caine?“, wiederholte sie. „Sicher nicht der...“ 

Ein Mann trat zu ihnen und berührte Miss Harumi am Arm. Er flüsterte ihr etwas zu und sie nickte unwirsch. „Ich komme gleich.“ Sie warf Peter noch einen merkwürdigen Blick über die Ränder der Brille zu, drehte sich dann um und eilte davon. 

„Na dann nicht“, murmelte Peter. 

„Was ist mit dir?“

Peter wandte sich zu seinem Vater um, der unvermittelt hinter seiner linken Schulter aufgetaucht war. „Nichts. Ich habe mich wohl gerade bei der Autorin unbeliebt gemacht. Aber frag mich nicht, wieso.“ Er wies zu der aufgebauten Bühne, die Miss Harumi eben betrat. 

Caine folgte dem Blick seines Sohnes. „Das ist sie?“ 

Etwas merkwürdiges lag in seiner Stimme, so dass Peter ihn überrascht ansah. „Kennst du sie?“

„Für einen Moment glaubte ich, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben.“ Caine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ein Irrtum... wahrscheinlich habe ich mich getäuscht.“

Peter blickte seinen Vater prüfend an. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm.

 

* * *

 

Die Lesung war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Und obwohl Miss Harumi bereits vor mehr als einer Stunde die Veranstaltung beendet hatte, standen noch immer Menschen Schlange, um ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln und sich ein Autogramm auf die erste Seite des Buches schreiben zu lassen. 

Caine hatte sich in eine stille Ecke zurückgezogen und beobachtete die Schriftstellerin. Sie war etwa Mitte bis Ende Dreißig. Ihr lackschwarzes Haar war im Nacken kunstvoll zu einem dicken, festen Knoten geschlungen. Der dunkelgraue, fast etwas zu maskulin geschnittene Anzug und die weiße Seidenbluse mit hohem Kragen ließen sie unnahbar und steif wirken. Trotzdem hatte sie für jeden ihrer Fans ein freundliches Wort und ein Lächeln übrig. Allerdings entdeckte Caine auch die Zeichen von Anspannung in ihren Schultern und der Haltung ihres Kopfes. 

Endlich riss die Kette der Bewunderer ab und die Menge zerstreute sich etwas. Miss Harumi nutzte die Gelegenheit und erhob sich von dem harten Plastikstuhl, auf dem sie die letzten anderthalb Stunden wie angeschweißt verbracht hatte. Sie entdeckte einen kleinen, etwas abseits stehenden und zudem halb durch eine üppige Blumendekoration verdeckten Stehtisch und flüchtete sich dorthin. Sie nahm die Brille ab, schob einen Aschenbecher und leere Gläser zur Seite und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann rieb sie sich mit gesenktem Kopf mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schläfen und den Nasenrücken. Als sie wieder aufsah, begegnete sie Caines Blick. Sie machte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung.

Caine zögerte einen Moment, dann durchquerte er den Raum und trat zu ihr. „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir die Störung...“

Sie winkte unwirsch ab. „Haben wir uns schon einmal gesehen?“, fragte sie angespannt. 

Caine neigte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“

Harumi ergriff seinen Arm. „Hören Sie, die Gelegenheit ist gerade günstig. Verschwinden wir von hier. Ich benötige etwas zu trinken.“ Sie sah sich um und führte ihn dann zu einem der Lifts. „Ich habe hier ein Zimmer. Da können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten.“

Und Caine folgte ihr.

Harumi warf ihre Jacke nachlässig auf einen Sessel, steuerte zielstrebig die Hausbar an und genehmigte sich eine ordentliche Dosis Whiskey. Sie trank einen Schluck, schloss die Augen und seufzte. Erst dann wandte sie sich wieder Caine zu, die Flasche in der Hand, als wolle sie ihm davon anbieten – doch dann zögerte sie und stellte die Flasche wieder zurück. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und musterte ihn über den Rand ihres Glases hinweg. 

„Wo könnten wir uns schon einmal gesehen haben?“, sinnierte sie. „Ich bin zum ersten Mal in den Staaten.“

Caine hob ratlos die Hände, die Handflächen nach oben.

„Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben.“ Die Schriftstellerin lachte, doch es klang gekünstelt. Abrupt stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und trat dicht vor ihn. „Wer sind Sie?“

„Man nennt mich Caine.“

Sie hatte ihre Brille auf dem Tischchen im Foyer vergessen und so hatte er nun zum ersten Mal ungehinderte Sicht auf ihre Augen. In den kühlen Tiefen loderten Flammen... „Kwai Chang Caine?“, sagte sie leise. Und es klang eigentlich nicht wie eine Frage.

 

* * *

 

„Hey, hat einer von euch meinen Vater gesehen?“ Peter fragte sich bei seinen Kollegen durch. Das sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich, einfach so zu verschwinden. Er musste über diesen Gedanken lachen – doch, genau das hatte sein Vater schon einige Male getan. Aber warum jetzt? Warum heute? Sie hatten geplant, den Nachmittag gemeinsam zu verbringen. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich suche...“

 

* * *

 

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“

Die Schriftstellerin wandte sich ab. „Ich habe geraten“, erwiderte sie spröde. Sie wartete einen Moment und als keine Antwort kam, sah sie ihn über die Schulter an. „Diese Bücher, diese Gedichte – stammen vom Vater meiner Großmutter. Er starb im kaiserlichen Gefängnis in China, während sie mit ihrem Bruder in die USA flüchtete. Später ging sie dann mit ihrem britischen Ehemann nach England. Das einzige, was sie mitnahm, waren die Aufzeichnungen ihres Vaters. Sie hat sie zusammen mit einer Reihe von Tagebüchern mir hinterlassen, als sie vor fünfzehn Jahren gestorben ist. Ich spreche zwar etwas chinesisch, aber ich konnte die Schriftzeichen nicht lesen und musste sie erst lernen, bevor ich die Übersetzung vornehmen konnte...“ Sie stockte, als sie Caines fragenden Blick bemerkte und holte tief Luft. „Ihr Name war Su Yen Browne. Vor ihrer Heirat hieß sie Su Yen Li. Das ist auch mein richtiger Name, ich wurde nach ihr Su Yen genannte. Harumi ist nur mein Künstlername.“

„Ich kenne diesen Namen“, sagte Caine leise. „Aus den Aufzeichnungen meines Großvaters.“

„Dann ist es also kein Irrtum? Keine Verwechslung?“, fragte Su Yen. „Ihr Großvater und meine Großmutter waren... sie sind sich begegnet. Damals, im Wilden Westen.“

„Ja, so scheint es zu sein.“

„Sie hat ihn nie völlig aus den Augen verloren, bis sie den Westen verließ und nach England ging. Ich würde Ihnen die Bücher, in denen sie über ihn schreibt, gerne zeigen.“ Su Yen wandte sich zu einem Aktenkoffer um, der auf einem nahen Tisch lag und entnahm ihm zwei schmale Bände.

„Su Yen.“

Sie erstarrte.

 

>> Das Licht in meiner Seele flackerte, fast erloschen im rauen Wind. Doch wenngleich die Truhe zerfallen ist und die Flamme nicht wiederbelebt werden kann, schreit und hungert meine Seele nach der Gefährtin, nach der Hand, die sich mir entgegenstreckt und die Fackel süßer Vertrautheit trägt. Kann nicht ein Funke wiedervereinter Freundschaft noch einmal zur Flamme werden?   
Morgen will ich dich wiedersehen, und dann wollen wir gemeinsam über die silbernen Straßen unserer Jugend fahren [...] wird es nicht so sanft und schön sein wie Sonnenschein auf den Gesichtern kleiner Kinder? <<

 

„Su Yen...“ Caine sprach den Namen nachdenklich aus, fast ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass er laut sprach und sah die Frau zusammenzucken, die ihm nun dicht gegenüberstand. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, während sie im gleichen Moment die ihre hob – eine Geste der Abwehr? Ihre Handflächen berührten sich, ihre Finger verflochten sich ineinander. 

Ein Gefühl einer schmerzlosen, elektrischen Entladung gleich. Und dann zersplitterte die Zeit...

 

* * *

 

Peter hatte es sich in einem der tiefen Sessel in der Lobby bequem gemacht und spielte mit einem Drink, den er sich bestellt hatte, aber nicht anrührte. Da nagte so eine seltsame Unruhe an ihm und er wünschte fast, er hätte besser zugehört, als sein Vater versuchte, ihm beizubringen, auf diese innere Stimme zu hören. War es eine Warnung, die ihm sotto voce zuflüsterte? Oder sollte es ihn beruhigen? Verdammt, wo steckte sein Vater bloß?

 

* * *

 

Caine blickte auf seine Hand, die das glatte, lackschwarze Haar der Frau berührten, doch es war nicht wirklich seine Hand. Die Finger waren schmaler, sehniger und von frischen Schwielen bedeckt. Trotzdem berührten sie das aufgelöste Haar der jungen Frau mit einer Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit, die man vielleicht so nicht hinter ihnen vermutet hätte. 

Seine Finger glitten tiefer, berührten eine milchweiße Schulter, über die eine lange Strähne schwarzen Haars wie eine Tuschezeichnung lag. Glatt und kühl wie Seide.. Su Yen...

Seine Hand glitt ihren Arm entlang, über ihre langen, zierlichen Finger, auf das Bett. Statt des luxuriösen Lakens des Hyatts spürte er eine raue Wolldecke und darunter kein Bett, sondern einen anderen Untergrund... hart und weich zugleich... als lägen sie mit der Decke auf Sand...

Von irgendwoher... nein, von der milchweißen Haut... strömte der Geruch von arabischem Jasmin und Sandelholz. 

Caine beugte den Kopf und küsste die feingeschwungenen Rosenlippen. 

 

* * *

 

„Ist das zu fassen. Sie lässt mich einfach hier sitzen.“

In einen Sessel unweit Peters ließ sich ein Mann fallen. Er sah auf und erkannte ihn denjenigen, der die Schriftstellerin auf die Bühne begleitet hatte. „Was ist?“, fragte er freundlich. „Suchen Sie auch jemand?“

Der andere sah ihn neugierig an. „Sind Sie nicht einer der Polizisten?“, fragte er. „Ich habe einen Job für Sie. Meine Schriftstellerin hat mich sitzen lassen. Inmitten einer Horde Bewunderer, die ich vertrösten musste. Ich möchte Anzeige wegen seelischer Grausamkeit erstatten. Oder böswilligem Verlassen eines Agenten. Oder beides?“ Er lachte müde und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich hatte einen Drink zu viel.“

Peter grinste. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, hier scheint häufiger jemand zu verschwinden. Mein Vater hat sich auch in Luft aufgelöst.“ Er schlug ein Bein übers Knie. „Aber ich habe beschlossen, einfach hier sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis er wieder auftaucht.“

Sein Leidensgenosse lachte. „Gut. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich das gleiche tue?“

„Aber nicht im geringsten.“ Peter grinste erneut. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen auf unsere Gemeinsamkeiten trinken?“

 

* * *

 

Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Körper... nein, nicht seiner... so viel jünger und sehniger. Und war da nicht eine Verletzung... an seiner rechten Seite? Woher...? Der Gedanke wurde fortgerissen und er stöhnte auf, als er Su Yens Mund auf seiner Brust spürte...

„Su Yen...“ ...ihr Name erfüllte ihn, das Schlagen ihres Herzens, das seine Welt ausfüllte. Und von ganz fern kam das zärtliche Rauschen eines fernen Meeres...

...ihr kühler Mund liebkoste die Brandmale an seinen Unterarmen, zeichnete Kreise auf seine Handinnenflächen... 

... das lackschwarze Haar auf ihrer milchweißen Haut, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, ihr Körper rastlos, leidenschaftlich unter seinem. Ihre Fingernägel tief in seinen Rücken schneidend. Und ihre Stimme, nur immer wieder atemlos, besinnungslos, seinen Namen flüsternd, als er in sie eindrang... „Kwai Chang...“

 

* * *

 

„Sie ist wirklich der reinste Eisblock, das kann ich dir sagen, Peter“, vertraute Lucas Deacon seinem neuen Freund, dem Polizisten an. „Der hübscheste Eisblock, der mir je begegnet ist. Sie schaut mich einfach nur an und ich verwandele mich in einen stotternden Trottel. Aber ich liebe sie trotzdem. Muss wohl in der Familie liegen. Kennst du ihre Mutter? Ach so, nein, die kannst du ja nicht kennen...“ Es war natürlich nicht bei dem einen Drink geblieben und inzwischen waren die beiden blau wie die Veilchen oder voll wie die Haubitzen, je nachdem welches Bild den Betrachter mehr zusagen mochte. 

Peter hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten und brummte etwas vage zustimmendes. Er hörte gar nicht hin. Heldenhaft stellte er sein fast leeres Glas zurück, ohne es auszutrinken und gähnte. Wo zum Teufel trieb sich Paps herum? Eigentlich hätte er sich im Revier melden sollen, da wartete Arbeit genug auf ihn... aber er hatte sich diesen Nachmittag mit viel Mühe freigehalten, also würde er sich amüsieren – auch ohne seinen Dad.

 

* * *

 

Und die Zeit zersplitterte. Wirbelte. Kreise... und nahm ihren Lauf wieder auf.

Caine öffnete verwundert die Augen. Ein kühler Luftzug auf der nackten Haut seines Oberkörpers hatte ihn geweckt... nein, das war nicht das richtige Wort, er dachte nicht, dass er geschlafen hatte. Eher war es wie die Rückkehr in die Realität nach einem Traum. Ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Hatte er geträumt? Langsam setzte er sich auf und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Su Yen... Was war mit ihnen geschehen?

Wenig später trat Caine auf den Balkon der Suite. Harumi... oder Su Yen... saß in einen Morgenmantel gewickelt in einem Sessel, die Beine unter sich gezogen und studierte die Aussicht.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe, was passiert ist“, meinte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich ebenfalls nicht.“ Caine blieb am Durchgang zur Suite stehen.

Sie warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu. „Wir sind nur, was unsere Ahnen uns hinterlassen haben“, zitierte sie aus den Werken ihres Urgroßvaters. „Nicht mehr als Gefäße ihrer Seelen.“

Caine legte den Kopf schief. „Aber... wie ist es möglich? Sie waren hier... beide... in uns...“ Es war schwer, in Wort zu fassen, was er empfunden hatte... empfand. Abgesehen von... Dankbarkeit.

Su Yen wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Vielleicht war es möglich, weil es Liebe war… ist. Sie müssen sich sehr geliebt haben.“ Sie vergrub die Hände in den Taschen ihres Morgenmantels, als wäre ihr kalt. „Die beiden Bücher auf dem Aktenkoffer – nehmen Sie sie, ich glaube, meine Großmutter hätte es so gewollt.“

Caine verbeugte sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Was immer in diesem Raum geschehen war – es war vorüber.

„Leben Sie wohl, Kwai Chang Caine“, rief sie ihm nach.

Er trat in die Suite, nahm die beiden Bücher und ging.

 

* * *

 

„Hey, da ist er ja!“ Peter stieß Lucas Deacon an, der selig in seinem Sessel schnarchte und sich davon nicht stören ließ. „Hab’ ich nicht gesagt, ich muss nur warten.“ Er kam unsicher auf die Beine. „Wo hast du so lange gesteckt, Paps?“

„Peter – du bist ja vollkommen betrunken.“ Caine legte rasch einen Arm um seinen Sohn, bevor der über seine eigenen Beine stolperte. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause.“

„Alles deine Schuld.“ Peter lehnte sich schwer an seinen Vater. „Du warst plötzlich weg und ich hasse warten... Wo warst du überhaupt?“ Er beugte sich vor und blinzelte. „Ist das da Lippenstift an deinem Hemd? Hey...“

Caine schwieg und manövrierte seinen Sohn aus der Hotellobby, die beiden schmalen Bücher sicher unter seiner Jacke verstaut.

 

>> Wenn Liebe gleich der Rose wäre,  
und ich wär wie das Blatt,  
wär’n wir hier für immer vereint,  
ob die Sonne lacht oder der Himmel weint...<<

 

Ende


End file.
